The present invention relates to a system and method for concealing valuables, and more particularly, to a system and method for concealing valuables behind an interior surface of a room, such as in a building.
There are many previously known wall safes which are designed to be recessed into the interior of a building wall. Such wall safes typically are combination or key operated safes and are frequently hidden behind pictures mounted to the wall. However, these conventional wall safes have a significant disadvantage. Since such wall safes are commonly hidden behind pictures mounted to the wall, experienced burglars or thieves can rapidly and easily locate the wall safe. Consequently, the hidden aspect of the wall safe provides no real advantage since the safe can be rapidly located.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a safe that is not easily located and thus can provide additional security for the owner of the valuables in the safe.